


Right Beside You (Until The Day We Die)

by foxykyuu15



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Everyone has a dark past, F/F, Ghoul Kaneki Ken, Half-Ghoul Nagachika Hideyoshi, M/M, he and juuzou could have some fun, hide is the mastermind, hide would do anything for kaneki, kaneki does whatever hide asks, kaneki gets a shit hand in life, kaneki is soft for hide, kaneki lost it a long time ago, so does hide but kaneki always gets it worse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 02:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxykyuu15/pseuds/foxykyuu15
Summary: Buckle up cuz this is gonna be a long ride! Summary inside, kudos or comment if you want me to go ahead with the idea!





	Right Beside You (Until The Day We Die)

Ghouls and humans. Dark and light. Night and day. Everyone knows how the story may end, for the world isn’t a good place. There’s death, there’s war, and there’s nothing left in the end because they will continue to fight until one or both have perished. What happens when two boys, both with a foot in both worlds, come to light? When they make their goals known? When they fight back, after everything they’ve been through and the darkness of both sides that they’ve seen, to achieve what was never thought possible?

What if they fight for peace?

**Author's Note:**

> Comment or kudos please!


End file.
